


With Dreams Like These...

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Heavy Angst, Other, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Gauwalt meets up with his Master again but instead of a happy reunion, he gets something else.





	With Dreams Like These...

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request

Gauwalt gasped and opened his eyes. He was breathing heavily while trying to recognize where he was, but the darkness all around him made it impossible. “Hello?” he called out. When no one answered, he slowly pushed himself off the ground. He felt dizzy and sick but after calming himself down for a few minutes and making sure he still had his weapons on him, he started making his way towards a random direction.

But the longer he walked, the more confused he got as there was nothing in his path. He reached out for his vibroblade, only to realize it was not there anymore.

“Tsk tsk. How many times have I told you not to lose my gift to you? And here you are, without it.”

Gauwalt’s heart stopped beating. “M-Master?” he asked and turned around quickly. The darkness was still heavy around him but he could sense them near as the familiar and pleasant burning sensation hit his mind. He dropped to his knees and hung his head, waiting with increasing anticipation for Master to speak again, hopefully to praise him for his faithful waiting.

They moved closer, making the air disappeared from Gauwalt’s lungs, leaving him light-headed. He ached to look up, to see Master’s face, but controlled himself, wanting to be good.

“What a pathetic creature you are.”

Gauwalt blinked in confusion but didn’t look up. He was doing everything right, so why wasn’t Master happy with him? “Look at me,” they said and Gauwalt obeyed immediately. Amidst the darkness, he could see a familiar face forming into view, making his heart ache and a smile appear on his lips.

“You have no idea how broken you are,” Master said disapprovingly. Gauwalt bit his lower lip, staying silent. “I have to admit that it was fun at first, to see what I could make you do- how low would you go willingly,” Master continued, their fingers moving into Gauwalt’s hair and yanking hard.

“Once I realized you were willing to do  _anything_ for me, I became disgusted. I left you because of it as I couldn’t stand to look at your pathetic form again.”

“But Master- Ah!” Gauwalt hissed as his hair was yanked harder, forcing tears into his eyes. “Don’t interrupt me when I’m talking to you,” Master snarled, their voice booming in Gauwalt’s ears. He nodded furiously, begging for forgiveness.

“And here you are doing it again, showing the exact reason why I left you behind,” Master said, pulling his fingers out of Gauwalt’s hair, only to grab his chin tightly. “Do you know how pathetic that makes you when you just let me do anything to you? It’s disgusting and wrong, and you should know better.”

“But we-” Gauwalt started, feeling the panic slowly settle in. None of this was real, it couldn’t be. This was just some sick joke- “It’s not a sick joke,” Master snapped. “And just so you know,  **there was never an us**  to begin with. There is only me since you were never truly worthy of being mine.”

“Master, no!” Gauwalt pleaded and began to stand up. However, the image of Master faded before he could reach them. As a sudden pain hit his head, he gasped and blinked furiously, slowly coming to the realization that he was laying on his bedroom floor, covered in cold sweat. He listened paralyzed his own heavy breath in the silent apartment. It had just been a nightmare. It wasn’t real.

He shifted his eyes to the image of Master on his wall. His heartbeat slowly returned to normal as he was soothed by the memory of their last conversation.

_I will wait for you, Master. I promise._

_I know you will, my pet._

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
